In general, in a memory system such as a solid state drive (SSD), user data corresponding to a write request from a host is written to a non-volatile memory. In this case, in the memory system, the user data is written to the non-volatile memory through a buffer.
In the memory system, management information for managing the storage position of the user data in the non-volatile memory is used. In a memory system according to the related art, after the writing of the user data to the non-volatile memory is completed, the management information is updated and then the buffer is deallocated. In the memory system according to the related art, the time (buffer lifetime) from the allocation of the buffer to the deallocation of the buffer increases due to the above-mentioned process. As a result, a large buffer size is required. For this reason, it is preferable to shorten the buffer lifetime to reduce the buffer size.